Another way to die
by Obsessive-Lamb
Summary: 19 year old bella swan is a new upcoming acttress,what happens when she meets the mysterious edward cullen,23, the number one american heart-throbe.
1. Great

Chapter one

"We're just going for a more grittier, realistic Bond, that's all" I heard my director say to my protesting co-worker Jack.

"Realistic? I jumped from a fucking boat awhile ago-." He claimed.

I had to get out of there, not only did we all spend six months of filming in various exotic - not to mention hot and sticky - locations, but they made us spend four of those months training for all the crazy stunts me and Jack were lined up for. I mean yeah I'm ecstatic to be in a bond movie, and yeah I know people would kill for the part, but all the aching muscles and pointless arguments over how to shoot the scenes was getting ridiculous.

I love acting, always have. I've never actually been in something as big as 'Bond', but ever since I was a little girl, it was always one of my dreams to kick ass in the middle of a dessert in a cocktail dress and 5 inch heels.

After I graduated from my home town in forks, I always wanted to live in a big city with bigger opportunities. So I made a couple of phone calls with my older brother Emmett, and in no time we shared an apartment in LA together. A couple of weeks later I got a depressed phone call from my best friend Alice, saying that her plans for fashion world domination had been unsuccessful and she needed a place to stay.

Anyway, Alice was soon moved in, and my frantic job search began.

As any non-trained want to be actress starts off with a modeling career, which mine lasted two years, up until six months ago when I was recognized by some new upcoming director, his exact words where that I had an 'old natural beauty' which translates as no work done. And I was soon cast as the new bond girl.

When they first told me they were considering me for the part, all I could think was 'why me?' and 'I look nothing like a bond girl' with my plain brown hair and same dull brown coloured eyes, and my non-existent LA tan, if it weren't for my hair colour I could pass as albino.

No matter how much I convinced myself that I could never pull it off, my friends and pretty much the whole crew thought otherwise.

So here I am, in the parking lot of another Hollywood film studio trying to find some peace at 7:30 am, when all of a sudden my eyes were blinded by bright white flashes-

"WHAT CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT THE NEW BOND FILM-?"

"ISABELLA, ARE YOU LINKED WITH YOUR BOND CO STAR JACK?"

Arhhggg

Paparazzi, those noisy little fucktards.

The one thing I hate most about the whole fame thing was that I never get any privacy, every time I go shopping with Alice we end up leaving early because of the dammed paparazzi tracking us down, and asking crazy questions like:

"Is this short woman your lover?"

and,

"Are you running away together?"

Alice was the only one who enjoyed the attention, stopping to pose in the frozen food isle while grocery shopping.  
She said that it was a good way to get recognized by the fashion world as Isabella swans 'lover', only kidding, but there was a full page spread on my love life or rather lack thereof.

As soon as my newly delivered body guard, Jake, got me inside away from prying eyes, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and was told I could head home and come back later on to do a stunt retake.

Great


	2. Damn!

**Another way to die-**

Chapter two

I was told to wait so that my car could be dropped off in the back, so that I could escape unseen from the paparazzi's prying eyes. As soon as I got into my old red Chevy, I plugged in my IPod and chose my Driving play list.

(Suppermassive black hole- Muse)

_Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?_

As I began to sing along, while tapping my fingers on the ancient steering wheel, I noticed a cute book shop at the corner of the road while I was driving by. I needed a new book anyway, so I pulled up next to a shiny Volvo in front of the store.  
As I walked in the little bell on the door frame rang, and I was hit with the strangest smell I have ever smelt, yet it was comforting. It was between old books, wood varnish and something I couldn't place, like…..apple's?  
I began to walk towards one of the shop assistants when I noticed my laces were undone.  
As I bent down, I heard who I was presuming was the shop assistant walk up to me.  
While I was on my second converse, I felt the need to fill the silence.

"Um… do you have any of the Jane Austin classics" I was yet to look at the tall lanky assistant hovering over me as I stood.

He chuckled, but no this was no normal _he he ha_ chuckle, It was like a symphony of bells.  
Before I could get a look at his face he turned and led me to what looked like the classics section and pulled out Jane Austin's pride and prejudice and turned to place it in my awaiting hands.

"Um…thanks-"I looked up to see the man behind the most beautiful chuckle-_Oh my god, I have a crush on someone because they have a pretty chuckle, what the hell is wrong with me-_ .  
He looked like a Greek god, his jaw line was strong and all his facial features were perfect.  
His hair was what I called sex hair, disheveled and crazy. It was bronze, almost like a penny, but with hints of hazel and gold.  
And then his eyes, oh his eyes, were like a jungle of green, wild with tints of gold.  
That's what the hell is wrong with me,  
But hey, isn't he…

no no no

He's Edward 'mother wanna fucka' Cullen. And I just acted like he worked at a fricken' bookshop. Shit.

He must have noticed the realisation spread across my face because he chuckled again, and rose out his hand for me to shake, but all I could do was stare at it like he had the cure for cancer or something in his hand.  
But when I realised I was still staring, and I had to actually touch him, my knees went weak, but I finally did and he chuckled again.  
_Damn that beautiful chuckle_


	3. OMGoodness

**Another way to die-**

Chapter three

Think. What do I say? 'I'm sorry I thought you worked In a bookshop?' to one of the most successful actors of our generation. No.  
He was still staring down at me, he must be at least 6'2,  
and when I said he was 'lanky', nope he was perfect in that department to.  
He was wearing a fitted charcole t-shirt that hugged all of his manly biceps and triceps.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't recognise you, you know I was doing my laces and-."  
I couldn't even get out a coherent line.I just hufed and tried my best to look away, but, i just, well, i couldn't.~  
His eyes where dragging me in, looking staight into my soul.

"That's ok, I'm just relived you didn't stalk me, so I could sign you underwear or something….unless that's exactly why your here."He said with a devilish smirk on his face. He really wanted to sign my underwear. Huh.

"Well done Sherlock, No I came to actually buy a book, unless you would prefer to sign my bra, then I'll be off."He chuckled again and-  
what the hell.  
All I could hear was loud screeching and multiple hits to the glass of the bookshop.

I turned to see what all the commotion was about, when I saw groups of girls - and the odd boy - screaming and holding 'WE LOVE YOU EDDIE' posters and matching clothes.

Of course

Teenage fans

Especially female ones.

I have only been in one film and I'm still in the middle of filming it, so the only problems I get are the occasional pap, never have I ever witnessed this kind of feamale obseesion with a celebrity.

But I'm guessing from Edwards's reaction it was very common.

"Oh god." He let out a defeated sigh and slipped on his glasses, took me by the forearm, and led me out the back of the store.

Luckily I only tripped once, which thankfully, was due to all of the stunt training. I guess learning how to attack four guys all at once finally came in handy.

"Were we going?"I asked as he released had led me out of the back entrance from the bookstore, and we were now on a narrow ally way.

"If they saw me talking to you, they would jump to conclusions, and track you down to find out if you're carrying my baby!"Well I guess it does sound like something the paparazzi would do.

Alice would have a field day.

He finally looked down to his watch and started to make his way back around the corner of the street to the shop. I followed him to my car.

When he stopped at the Volvo that my car was parked next to he turned to face me.

"um... i'm Sorry about that, I didn't mean to drag you out like that. Here "He passed me a little black card with silver writing and a phone number.

"Maybe I can take you out sometime and make up for today, if you want"

He honestly looked sincere; I would at least of thought that he would use some cheesy pick up line, like normal ego inflated celebrities. But then again that doesn't mean he is normal.

"Err...yeah maybe." he nodded his head and got into his Volvo. I watched- like the idiot I am- as he drove away.

And that night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

And boy! what a dream.


	4. chapter fourSorry this Chp is short

**Another way to die-**

Chapter four

Finally, the last day of shooting. No more waking up at 6 am for stupid stunt training.

Now all I have to do is go to the; Grammy's, golden globes and Oscars.

Booyah motha fucker. I can finally go Inside with out being kicked out.

Anyways, like I said, first I've got the Grammy's.

Ok for this one I was going to take my mum, but she wanted to go to Cannes next year, so I guess I could just take Alice.  
Also I'm pretty sure she already bought three dresses. Yeah I know don't get me started. Apparently she needs one for her grand entrance- which I don't get because she'll be walking behind me, so I don't trip up on my dress. Another one for the first half of the show and then one for when she leaves- which also makes no difference because: one, no one even knows her and two, we'll be leaving from the back entrance straight to the limo.

Well I guess thats Alice, my lesbian 'lover', who I'm going to run away with, will just have to do.

God I need to get me some.

* * *

(our -Emmett, me, Alice's - apartment)

"soooooooo, who ya gonna take to your first award show." Alice winked at me,she doesnt know it's her yet, but i feel like playing with her a bit.

"probobly....... emmete, so he can 'check out jessica alba's ass'."I said with my best man's voice.

"oh" Alice's face started to pout, which let me tell you, is one of the most dangerous weapons out there, everyone always gives in.

"come on alice, as if, your my best friend, for god sake's it you!."

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk."aah, can she be any louder

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK, woooo hooooooooo!." Yes, yes she can.

After Alice finished doing her happy dance,we called it a night. Well a very long night, with dreams of a certain famous actor.


	5. Panties in a Twist!

Chapter five-

"Okay, the hair and make-up people are in the bathroom** (A/N-Bella's hair and make-up on profile)**, we need to get you in their now, and the people from Versace are ready and waiting with your dress in 10**(A/N-Bella's dress on profile)**, and there is a bouquet of white roses by the door from jack. Oh, and the limo gets here in 30, so, GO, GO, GO!" Alice said, while ushering me towards the bathroom.  
We were getting ready for our first award show, The Grammys, and I was petrified.  
I was supposed to actually get up on the stage and give the nominees for best leading actor, while wearing six inch heels. Oh god, well at least if anything happens to me I get to blame it all on Alice, and she even swore she would never make me wear heels again, though now that I think about it, I'm more tempted to '_innocently' _trip on the way downthe-

"…Bella? Are you listening to me? I said do you want your hair up or down?" I was drawn back to the present by Alice's impatient, chipper voice.  
"Oh, forget it-" Alice turned to the hairstyles and they both started talking about the different kinds of styles they could do, it was obvious that the person doing the most talking was Alice, but I expected as much.

"Hey, didn't you say that someone bought me flowers?" I questioned out loud, while the make-up artist applied some-kind-of goo to my eyelids.

"Oh Yeah, Jack sent the most beautiful bouquet I have ever seen! I had someone put them in a vase for you." Alice answered me without even turning to face in my direction.  
Jack, my co-star, was such a sweetheart, he was the only one who had EVER bought me flowers, he called me beautiful on a daily basis, and overall, he was the best friend a girl could have, well apart from Alice and Emmett.

Ten minutes later and I was finally out of the bathroom with the dress and shoes on. I finally allowed myself to glance in the tall wall mirror. Behind me I could see Alice applying a new coat of lip-gloss, while the hair and make-up artistes cleaned away their beautifying tools and products. Then I slowly let my gaze fall upon myself.  
To say I was shocked would have been an understatement, I was literally paralyzed. My mouth hung agape like a goldfish and my eyes wide with shock.

I was finally decent, my hair was in a loose plait, and my makeup was noticeable but still subtle. The long black dress hung low on my shoulders showing off my bra-less bust. The black lace at the bottom of the dress had a slit which allowed my bare thigh to show whenever I walked. Overall I was very impressed with Alice's fashion skills.

Alice Pov (short)-

She was breathtaking, I already knew that Bella was already very beautiful even in sweat pants, but now, I think I'm going to have to have them call in extra security to keep all the Horney pap's away. I felt like I was finally at leashing Bella off in to the big world full of fame and fortune and love, but also of heartbreak and sorrow. She was like the little sister I never had, and she was finally all grown up.

I also hoped that who ever had Bella's panties in a twist these last few days was a fan of E! News, and were there to see her in all her glory.  
Even though she denied having a secret boyfriend, I knew there was someone, actually, anyone that knew Bella would know she was thinking about a specific man. She would go through the three different facial expressions whenever she did, first it was thoughtful then anger then the dreamy eyed look people often mistook as being high.  
Well whoever he is, he better own a fricken TV!


End file.
